


My Roommate is a Psychopath

by AngelKitty



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelKitty/pseuds/AngelKitty
Summary: Angelica recently stared college in order to follow her lifelong dream, she moved into a dorm and finds her roommate isn’t what anyone would call normal. Afterall, the first impressions are always important, at first the dorm was decorated in bright colours as to show a calm environment, but soon after things started taking a turn for the worst, walking in to find red and white candles burning, the smell of blood, and every window blocked out, and your roommates in a black cloaks sitting in the middle of the room, with the new semester starting already in the works, how is she going to cope with her roommate and their unnerving fixation? (CURRENTLY ON HOLD)





	1. Goodbye Home, Hello College Dorm

This work Rn is ONLY a trailer.

HOWEVER, this IS one of the books that actually ARE currently in the works.

so hang tight, your in for a Ride.

Side note: world beyond the mirror is back in progress after writers block became skull cracking for 4 WHOLE MONTHS


	2. Author Note

For the time being this book is most likely to be discontinued. We had over 8000 words done for the first chapter but then my partner went through a fallout n refused to help any further. So please don't expect this book to go any further.


End file.
